


Fever

by MomoMisfortune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Eren, Omegaverse, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMisfortune/pseuds/MomoMisfortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Was this a side effect of yesterday’s titan transformation? The more I sat up the more I felt it. Something was wet. I was wet. That’s when it hit me; I knew what was going on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I haven't written anything in almost a year. Really need to get back into working on stuff I have a lot of ideas for different fics and one shots I want to write! 
> 
> Anyway hope you enojoy.

My body was hot. It felt like my skin was on fire. Every move I made caused me let out a small whimper. Something was wrong. Very wrong. I reached out from under my blanket to try and grab the glass of water on the bedside table. My hand made contact with the cold glass and it immediately dropped to the floor. I squeezed my eyes shut and felt my face begin to wet with tears. 

 

It was painful.

 

I slowly lifted my head off my pillow and looked towards the door, praying someone would come to save me. Was this a side effect of yesterday’s titan transformation? The more I sat up the more I felt it. Something was wet. I was wet. That’s when it hit me; I knew what was going on.

 

“Heat…” I whispered to myself. That was the only explanation. This feeling I was having. This longing..the weakness. All this time I thought I was a beta, was told I was a beta. That was a lie. I suddenly felt helpless. I knew this feeling wouldn’t go away for a few days and someone was bound to find me before then. They would find me and...and...and then what? Who would find me? What if it was an alpha? 

 

I started to panic. My breathing became rapid. My vision blurred. I had to think. Had to think. Work, brain, work! Just stay calm. Everything will be okay. Maybe no one in this building is even an alpha! Who am I kidding? Almost all of the Survey Corp’s strongest soldiers were alphas. It wouldn’t take one of them long before they smelled the pheromones coming from this room.  Who knows, maybe I’ll get lucky and it will be my mate...Ha ha yeah right…

 

It felt like hours had passed since this feeling began. Since I was locked away in the basement...wait...only one person is allowed to come down here...And that person is-

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

“S-shit…” I gasped. 

 

There was another knock, followed by a voice.

 

“Eren, are you awake?” It was Captain Levi. I tightened the blankets around me.

 

“G-go away…” The words came out softer than I hoped. He probably didn’t hear me. I heard the door slowly creak open and then shut behind him. My body began to shake. Captain Levi was an alpha. I know he is. Everyone knew he was. He was strong and skilled. He didn’t even have to tell anyone he was, we just all knew. The footsteps got closer. I heard him inhale deeply. He knew. I was so fucked. 

 

“Eren…” He hummed. My body ached. I could smell his body reacting to mine. His aroma. It smelled...good...The blanket surrounding me was slowly pulled off. I let out a gasp as the cold air made contact with my hot skin. Our gazes met and that’s when I saw it. That’s when I felt it. From the look on his face he felt it too. We are…

 

“You smell so...intoxicating...” Levi said with a flushed look plastered on his face. His breath was so hot I could see it everytime he exhaled. I opened my mouth to say something, but the words wouldn’t come out. He got closer, and closer, until he made his way onto the bed and crawled on top of me, roughly pinning my hands above my head. 

 

“Captain…” I practically moaned out. He lowered his head next to mine.

 

“How did I not feel this sooner?” The Captain whispered into my ear. I felt a hand eagerly move underneath my shirt, making it’s way up my chest. He kissed down my neck till he found a spot he thought suitable to attack with his teeth. Any dignity I may have had went out the window as soon as we made eye contact and I let out a loud cry. His left hand went to work pinching and tweaking my nipple as his right hand ripped off my pants and underwear. I melted in his hands. 

 

Everytime I tried to talk all that would come out was a moan. He moved his mouth down to lick and suck on my other nipple as his right hand wrapped around my throbbing heat making me cum instantly, screaming out his name. I suddenly felt warm lips against my own. His tongue found it’s way into my mouth and eagerly explored every inch he could. He bit and sucked on my lower lip until I felt it begin to swell. My mouth seemed to be creating more saliva than normal. When he pulled away I could feel drool pooling out from my mouth, trickling down my cheek and neck. He leaned down and lapped it all up, tracing his tongue from my neck back into my mouth.

 

Captain Levi suddenly pulled himself away and got up from the bed. I watched him with half lidded eyes as he removed his straps and stripped himself of his clothing until he was down to his pants. I admired his toned abs and slowly reached my hand out towards him.

 

“Please…” I begged. “It...hurts…” Tears rolled down my face. He quickly made his way back to the bed and moved in between my legs. Levi looked up at me as he slipped a finger inside of me. My whole body suddenly felt electrified. My eyes shot open as I felt another finger join the first, and then a third. As they moved in and out rapidly I felt a wet warmth surround my dick. 

 

“C-captain please!” I begged. I bucked my hips up into the air and felt myself hit the back of his throat. He found the sweet spot inside of me and I found myself letting loose once again. My body jolting as I rode out my release. I felt myself tighten around his fingers.

 

“Fuck.” Levi panted heavily. With his free hand he pushed my hair back and kissed my forehead. “You make such pretty noises.”

 

“Ah…” His fingers slid out of me and I instantly missed the feeling. I reached out and grabbed his hand. “Please…”

 

“Shh…” He ran his hand through my hair. “I know, love.” I heard the sound of him unbuttoning his pants. My eyes wandered down and that’s when I saw it. My body felt hotter than it did before, if that was even possible. I wanted it, fuck, I wanted it so bad.

 

“Fuck me.” I moaned out. “Fuck me, fuck me, oh god, fuck me now!” I cried. My hands grabbed onto his arms, fingernails digging in. 

 

I knew he must have been holding himself back before. He firmly grabbed onto the back of my thighs and pushed them towards my body, my legs resting on his shoulders. He moved his dick towards my entrance and roughly slammed inside of me. I let out a loud yelp, surprised by how easily it went in. I guess I could thank the self lubrication for that. His head dropped and I felt his hair tickle my chest. Then he began to move, each thrust finding that perfect spot and pushing me further over the edge. I had my arms wrapped around his neck, my head thrown back as he pounded into me.

 

“Yes, yes, yes!” I screamed. “More, give me more!” I couldn’t believe anything in the world could feel this good. Pleasure ran through my body and eased the pain I felt earlier. All my fears and anxiety faded the faster he went. I felt like nothing else in the world mattered. That nobody else existed. It was just the two of us. 

 

“You feel so fucking good.” Levi grunted. I felt myself cum again, tightening around the Captain’s throbbing heat. He let out a loud moan as he rode out his release. I felt his warmth pool inside of me. The consequences of that action not even crossing my mind. I was in too much ecstasy. We laid there for a moment to catch our breath before he slowly pulled out of me. 

 

I had hoped that this would be it. That with this the feeling would stop.

 

It didn’t.

 

My body still burned.

 

I wanted more.

 

Levi brought himself up onto his knees and towered over my body. He leaned over and grabbed the pitcher of water on the bedside table. He noticed the cup that had shattered on the floor and glanced over at me before he took a gulp of water from straight from the pitcher. After a few drinks he filled his mouth with water and moved down to me. He brought his lips to mine and I opened them invitingly, eager for the water and his mouth. After letting me have my share, he flipped me over onto my stomach and lifted my hips into the air.

 

I felt him tease my hole with his erection once again and then, there was a knock on the door.

 

“Captain Levi? Eren? Are you in here?” I knew that voice. The door opened and Levi turned his head to be greeted by a horrified looking Jean Kirstein. Shit, out of everyone why did it have to be him? It didn’t help that the bed was directly across from the door, putting on display a full view of everything. I kept my face hidden in my pillow. That’s when I felt Levi ram into me and my head shot up as I let out a loud moan. My head fell back onto the pillow and faced Jean. He was backed up to the door, face red with embarrassment. 

 

“S-sorry for intruding. Hange asked me to come find you. I’ll just be leaving now.” He quickly turned around and grabbed onto the handle of the door.

 

“Wait.” Levi said. He began to pound into me, making me scream and moan. I wanted to hold it in so much, but my body acted on it’s own. Jean was standing right there hearing every sound. I wanted to run away and hide. “Bring us back enough food and water for a couple of days. Also some clean clothes. Tell everyone to stay away from the basement. My mate and I will be busy. And tell Hange I need a contraceptive. Eren is too young and has too many responsibilities to get pregnant yet.”

 

“Y-yes sir.” Jean stuttered out before quickly leaving the room. 

 

“C-captain!” I cried out angrily. He didn’t respond as he kept moving inside me. I yelled out his name again, but was once again ignored. Then he grabbed onto my arms and pulled me up off the bed, angling his thrusts perfectly. It felt like I was going to snap in half.

 

It wasn’t long till Jean returned. Luckily it was when we had just finished our round. I was curled into a ball laying on the bed, my body ached, never letting me be free from wanting to be filled. Levi helped Jean bring everything into the room. Jean walked over and set a new water pitcher on the bedside table along with a small bottle that contained a thick looking substance. It must have been the contraceptive. I looked up at him and our eyes met. He was a beta, but my pheromones must have been strong enough up close to have some sort of effect on him. His face became flushed and he slowly raised a hand towards me.Levi seemed to appear out of nowhere as he grabbed Jean’s hand and slammed him onto the ground, pinning him down with his knee digging into his back. 

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Levi growled in a dangerously low voice.

 

“N-nothing, Captain!” Jean panicked. Levi roughly dragged him to the door and threw him out.

 

“If anybody else comes down here I’ll fucking kill them. Understood?” The look in Levi’s eyes must have been terrifying. Jean couldn’t even say anything as he ran down the hallway. Levi slammed the door shut and made his way back to the bed. He grabbed me by my shoulders and threw me against the headboard of the bed, kissing me roughly.  I let out a gasp as he pulled away.

 

“You are mine and mine alone.” Levi bit into my neck and left another mark. “If I see anyone else even near you when I’m not around I’ll kill them.”

 

“Captain…” I moaned.

 

“Tell me who you belong to, Eren.”

 

“You...Sir....”

 

“Good boy.” He kissed me gently this time. “Now let’s continue. Your heat will continue for a couple more days. I want to enjoy you as long as I can.”

  
  


It felt like my heat lasted ages. I didn’t even bother to keep track of time, being confined to the basement made it essentially impossible. Nobody else did ever come to the basement. Jean must have told everyone about the look Levi gave him, the one that promised absolute death. My body felt heavy and I couldn’t move. Hell, I couldn’t even speak. Levi handed me a glass of water and helped me sit up to drink it. Since my heat ended neither of us really spoke a word to each other. It was like we were both under a spell these past few days and when we snapped back to reality, things got complicated. 

 

“Eren.” Levi broke the silence. My head shot up as I snapped back to reality.

 

“Yes?” My voice cracked.

 

“Are...I…” He clenched his hands. “Do you hate me?”

 

“What? Of course not!” I responded. “Why would I hate you?”

 

“Because of what I did. I took advantage of you.” 

 

“But we’re mates-”

 

“That doesn’t matter, Eren.” Levi turned to look at me. “I couldn’t control myself. I wanted to fuck you so badly. All of my reason was gone. Shit, I said some pretty absurd stuff to Kirstein. He’s probably still scared shitless.”

 

“Captain Levi.” I reached out and grabbed his arm. “Before you came into my room I thought I was going to die. My whole body ached and burned. It was a nightmare. When I realized what was happening to me I was so scared of who would be the person to walk through that door, but I knew it was going to be you. You’re the only one to come get me in the mornings. As soon as I felt we were mates all of my fears and anxiety left me. I was so relieved. I knew you would make it all go away.”

 

A soft smile formed on Levi’s face. I had never seen him smile before and it made my heart skip a beat. 

 

“I admit when we first met I wished that we were mates. I think I might have always known. That passionate look in your eyes always drew me towards you. I guess it’s nice to know I wasn’t just being some fucking creep whenever I checked you out.”

 

“You checked me out?” 

 

“Oh shut up, I know you always watched me. You’re not very subtle about it, Jaeger.” 

 

“I-” I was interrupted by a quick kiss from Levi. 

 

“I should probably go make sure this place didn’t go to shit.” Levi stood up and grabbed the clean clothes that Jean brought with the rest of our supplies. 

 

“Oh no.” 

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“How the hell am I going to face Jean after this?” I sank back down onto the bed and covered my face with a pillow. Levi snorted.

 

“He probably won’t be able to face you either. Not after the nice show we gave him. I’m sure he’ll be jacking off to those noises for the rest if his life.”

 

“That’s not funny you asshole!” I yelled with embarrassment. 

 

“Shit, I almost forgot.” Levi walked back over to the bed and picked up the little bottle with the thick looking substance in it and handed it to me. “Hurry up and drink this.”

 

“What is it?” I asked as I took it from his hands.

 

“It’ll stop your body from getting pregnant. After this I’ll ask Hange for something to help you control your heat.”

 

I nodded as I gulped down the thick liquid. I instantly gagged. 

 

“What the fuck was that stuff.” I grabbed another glass of water and instantly chugged it down.

 

“You’ll want to stay resting in bed for a few more days. That medication won't be so kind to your body. I’ll move you to my room so you can get some sunlight. And from now on you’ll sleep in my room with me.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Of course. I don’t want you leaving my side.” Levi finished getting dressed and walked towards the door. “I’ll be back down soon to get you. Get some rest until then.”

 

“Yes, Captain.” I yawned.

 

“Just Levi. When we’re alone don’t call me Captain.” He smiled at me.

 

“Yes, Levi.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eren, after an alpha and omega connect for the first time; the vibe that used to come off the omega disappears. Any kind of smell you also may have had is also gone. Essentially what happens is you become marked.”
> 
> “Meaning you rubbed your sent off on me.”
> 
> “Correct.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so took a little bit longer than planned, but here's another chapter! I was honestly surprised at how much attention this got. I don't really have any set plans for how I'm going to go about this. Just kind of coming up with each chapter on the fly. Be patient with me. (´･ω･`)

It had been a couple of days since my heat ended. I was now residing in Levi’s room with him. My body was still in the recovering process. Levi was right, the contraceptive was not so kind to my body. I was constantly throwing up and feeling dizzy. I was also bleeding out of an area I never hoped I would. My stomach was always hurting. The only two people I ever saw were Levi and Hange. 

 

Levi called for Hange after I started throwing up. He was worried that I may have actually gotten pregnant. Luckily it was just a side effect since it was far too early for any fetus to form. Hange checked me thoroughly and confirmed that I was indeed an omega. After that they said they would recheck all of the newest members to the legion. When we got checked the first time it was possible most of us were still too young. Example A being me. 

 

I sat up in bed looking out the window; watching as the breeze blew the curtains ever so slightly. I could see people walking around the grounds. Some training; some standing around probably chatting. It’d been almost two weeks since I’ve seen any of my friends. I was honestly surprised Mikasa hadn’t tried busting the door down. As I sat there mesmerized the door opened.

 

“Eren.” It was Levi. I turned my head. He had brought up some food and tea. “Are you hungry?”

 

“Yeah, actually.” I responded. He set the tray down on the table and made his way over to the bed. He helped me stand and walked me over to a chair around the table. I was finally starting to be able to move around more. As I ate my food he massaged my calves and my feet. He said it  helped to keep the blood flowing and my muscles stimulated. It was still taking me some time to get used to how sweet he was being on me. He was more gentle than I could have ever imagined with how cold he appeared on the outside. 

 

“Would you like me to draw you a bath?” He asked as he stood up; walking behind me to massage my shoulders.

 

“A bath sounds nice.” I said as I took

a bite of the last piece of food on my plate. He placed a kiss on the top of my head before holding out his arm to help me to the bathroom. I sat on a stool as he prepped the tub.

 

“You know,” I began. “I never would have thought you could be this way.”

 

“Be what way?” Levi looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I don’t know. Like a gentleman I guess.” 

 

“Surprised?” Levi snorted.

 

“Just a bit.” I smiled at him. 

“Don’t get the wrong idea now. Just because we’re mates doesn’t mean I will give you special treatment when it comes to chores and training.” He stated. 

 

“Aw, why not?” I whined, grabbing onto his arm playfully. He gave me a soft smile.

 

“Alright hurry up and take your clothes off before the water started to get cold.”

 

“How about you join me?” 

 

“Hm, well I am finished with work for the day. Why the hell not?”

 

He helped me get undressed and hop into the tub before doing the same. I leaned back onto his chest while he washed my hair for me. I moved my hands across the surface of the water creating ripples in the tub.

 

“Hey, Levi.” I said as he rinsed the soap out of my hair.

 

“What is it, love?” 

 

“I know we’re mates, but…” I paused. “Can I call you my boyfriend.” Levi let out a laugh. An actually laugh. I turned around and looked at him. “What’s so funny?”

 

“Well I thought that was kind of implied.” He rubbed my arms.

 

“We’ll it’s not like it was ever actually said!” I protested. 

 

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” He gave me a quick kiss. “I guess I just like the sound of mates better. Meaning that we’re the only ones for each other.” He stroked my face lovingly. He’s right. That did sound better. 

 

The sun was setting by the time we finished our bath. Levi had some paperwork to do before he crawled into bed. I sat in bed and read a book while I waited for him to finish.

 

“Have my friends been asking about me?” My question broke the silence in the room.

 

“Ackerman and Arlert have been.” Levi said, eyes still fixed on his papers. 

 

“What have they asked?”

 

“Well Ackerman has been insisting that she sees you. Arlert has been doing a good job keeping her in check, though. Those friends of yours sure are interesting.” 

 

“When can I see them?”

“Whenever you can walk on your own.” Levi put his pen down and looked over at me. “I don’t want you to think I’m trying to keep you away from your friends, Eren. I’m just not sure you understand what’s going to happen when you see them after everything.”

 

“What do you mean?” I questioned.

 

“Eren, after an alpha and omega connect for the first time; the vibe that used to come off the omega disappears. Any kind of smell you also may have had is also gone. Essentially what happens is you become marked.”

 

“Meaning you rubbed your sent off on me.”

 

“Correct.”

 

“What does this have to do with seeing my friends?”

 

“Not only does my sent get on you, but others will be able to tell that you have someone who’s keeping a very close eye on you and might be afraid to come around you. Since Kirstein already told the whole goddamn castle about what happened everyone knows it’s me and they don’t want to even think about what I’d do if they try to lay even a finger on you. Hange told me when they first came to give you a check up they didn’t even want to step foot through the damn door. I guess my mark is more powerful that I thought it’d be.”

 

It now made sense why Hange was on edge the entire time they were giving me a check up. If the mark made Hange feel that way I can’t even imagine how my friends would react. I sank down into the bed and pulled the blanket over my head without saying a single word. I heard Levi sigh deeply as he shuffled through more paperwork. 

 

The next day I felt good as new. Much to Levi’s disagreement he came to terms with me wandering the castle. He left the room before me as I tighten up my harness and shoved my feet into my boots. I walked by the window to see if I could catch sight of Mikasa or Armin walking the grounds. It was still early so they must have been in the mess hall. I dashed out of the room and made me way down the hall.

 

A part of me hoped that what Levi told me last night was a lie. As I walked down the hall I was met with many staring eyes. People would see me coming and instantly either turn the other way or avoid me completely. Someone accidentally bumped into me and as soon as our eyes made contact I could see their fear as they quickly moved away from me. I wanted to just go back upstairs and hide, but I had to see my friends. As I approached the mess hall I heard familiar voices behind me.

 

“Eren!” They shouted in unison. I turned around to see Armin and Mikasa begin to approach me before Mikasa suddenly stopped walking. Armin turned to look at her.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. I slowly walked over to them and the closer I got the further away Mikasa moved. 

 

“Mikasa?” I questioned. She had a pained look at her face. 

 

“Eren, I,” She hesitated to get out. “Are you ok? Did he hurt you?”

 

“I’m fine.” I replied. I stood a few feet away from her.

 

“To be mates with that shorty.” She lashed out under her breath. She looked over at me. “I just want to make sure you’re making the right choice.”

 

“It’s okay. Really. You don’t have to worry about me. Levi- I mean Captain Levi’s been taking good care of me and is making sure I get all the necessary medical treatment. You’d be surprised how caring he is under that tough exterior.” I smiled softly at her. I could tell she was feeling a bit more relaxed. 

 

“If you’re happy then that’s all the matters.” She sighed. “I have to go. It’s affecting me too strongly.”

 

“Wait!” I reached out towards her, but she moved passed me and walked into the mess hall leaving me and Armin standing outside.

 

“What was that all about?” I asked him.

 

“Ah, well you probably heard, but we all got retested.” Armin said.

 

“What about it?” I didn’t understand what he was getting at.

 

“Mikasa is an alpha.”

 

“What?!” At first I was surprised, but then it all made sense. She did get top of our class. “Then what are you?”

 

“Um, well,” Armin hesitated. He whispered out an answer, but I could barely hear him.

 

“Say that again?”   
  


“Omega.” He spoke quietly. 

 

“Oh.” I replied awkwardly.

 

“The marks the alphas place on their partners don’t affect us. It’s just a warning to other alphas. Some betas can also get affected by it.” 

 

“Are you ok?” Armin seemed a little nervous. 

 

“I’m fine! I promise. I just…To be an omega….Was it awful?” He asked. I could see his face turn slightly red.

 

“It was a nightmare.” I was honest with him. “But when Levi came I knew it everything was going to be okay. Does anybody else know that you’re an omega?”

 

“Just Mikasa and squad leader Hange. It’s not safe to tell others. They gave me medication to prevent my heat from happening, but there is still that part of me that’s worried.” I reached out and patted Armin on the shoulder.

 

“Hey, it’ll be fine. You can’t let it keep you down. I mean, everybody in the whole castle knows what happened with me and Captain. Yet here I am about to walk in that room where they will all stare at me; whispering about me amongst themselves.”

 

“I don’t know how you can do it.” Armin chuckled. 

 

“Trust me, as soon as everyone in the halls started avoiding me I wanted to go right back to hiding in bed.” I laughed. We began to move our feet. I pulled open the door to the mess hall and as soon as we walked in it instantly grew quiet. I took in a deep breath and made my way inside. Armin followed behind me as I looked for the table where all our friends would be sitting. 

 

“Hey, Eren! Over here!” I heard a familiar voice say. I turned to see Reiner standing up at a table, flagging me down. I saw Jean sitting next to him and I watched as he stood up and whacked Reiner in the arm while yelling something at him. I took a deep breath before making my way over to the table with Armin. As we got closer Jean left and walked out of the room. I sat down at a spot next to Ymir and Armin took the empty spot next to mine. I looked around and noticed Mikasa wasn’t anywhere in sight. I also noticed that nobody seemed to be reacting to the mark. They must all be betas and omegas. Suddenly everyone got really close to me.

 

“So what was it like?” Connie blurted out.

 

“Yeah, come on! Gives us the details!” Ymir said.

 

“What was it like fucking the Captain, huh?!” Reiner laughed. I felt my face instantly turn red.

 

“W-What’s with all the questions?!” I stuttered. This was the last thing I was expecting to walk into. 

 

“Well what do you expect? Jean told everyone what happened so of course we’re going to ask questions. Never would have pegged you for an omega though, that’s for sure.” Sasha joined the conversation. 

 

“Trust me I wasn’t thrilled about it either.” I closed my eyes and sighed. When I opened them it seemed like everyone moved even closer to me than they were before. “Fine! Fine! It’s was fantastic! Great! Amazing! Are you happy?” Everyone had a big grin on their face. Reiner nudged his elbow into my side.

 

“Way to go Jaeger! You really hit the jackpot with mates didn’t you.” Reiner’s laughter was starting to really irritate me. 

 

“Not to mention he’s been crushing on the captain for awhile now. Don’t think we didn’t notice you always staring at him during meal times.” Christa wiggled a finger at me. I face-planted my head onto the table and groaned. 

 

Breakfast seemed to drag on forever. The questions kept coming one after another. I managed to avoid giving specific answers with ease. When it was finally time to get to work I practically sprinted out of the hall. I waited around a bit to see if I could find Levi, but he was nowhere in sight. I felt someone pull on my jacket and I was suddenly being dragged down the hallway. I turned around to see Levi.

 

“Captain!” I exclaimed. I saw him look around as he let go of my jacket. I backed up to the wall as he got close to me. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he buried his face in the crook of my neck. I moved my arms around his neck. “Is something wrong?”

 

“Just recharging.” He stated. A smile crept across my face as I ran my fingers through his hair. He moved his head to look up at me and put one hand behind my head to lure me into a kiss. As I pulled him in closer to deepen the kiss, someone coughed. 

 

“Sorry to interupt, but the meeting is about to start Levi.” it was Commander Erwin. Levi pulled away. He stroked my cheek with his hand before kissing me one last time. He turned around.

 

“Let’s get this over with.” He said as he followed the Commander down the hall. As I watched them walk away I sank down onto the floor and hid my face in my knees.

  
“Is today over yet?” I whispered to myself. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s on suppressants. Even if we do this experiment how are we supposed to know if the transformation can actually cause a heat?”  
> “Then he’ll stop taking the suppressants, for now.”  
> “Are you out of your damn mind?!”  
> “Levi, calm down.”  
> “I wouldn’t suggest this if I knew it would be dangerous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of know where I want to go with this story now so yaaayyyyyy!!!! Anyway enjoy!!

“That was cute.” Erwin said. Levi shot him a very unimpressed look. “I’m serious! You two look good together.”

 

“Thanks.” Levi replied.

 

“I have to say, that mark you put on him is surprisingly strong.”

 

“Even I was surprised.” Levi snorted.

 

“Hopefully It won’t become a problem with his training.” They stopped in front of a door.

 

“He’ll be fine. Only two of his trainee friends tested positive for being alphas. Everyone in my squad are also betas so progress should go unaffected.” They two men made their way inside the room and were greeted by Hange.

 

“About time you two showed up!” They said. “Come on! Sit, sit!”

 

They three of them sat around a small table centered in the small room. The window was cracked open, allowing fresh air to flow inside. Levi leaned back in his chair and set his feet on top of the table. Erwin rested his face in his hand as he leaned on the table and Hange shuffled through paperwork.

 

“So what brings us all together this time?” Levi sighed.

 

“Do friends need a reason to enjoy each other’s company?” Erwin smiled at him. Levi rolled his eyes. Hange handed both of them documents.

 

“Ok, here we go! My proposition for the next set of experiments!” Hange said with an excited tone in their voice. The men picked up the stacks of paper they were both handed and look at each other. Levi flipped through the papers unamused and tossed them back on the table while Erwin was careful to study over everything.

 

“Levi, did you even read them?!” Questioned Hange.

 

“Look,” Levi began. “Eren being an omega isn’t in anyway going to affect his titan transformations.”

 

“But how do you know that!? What if his transformations trigger his heat? I came to the conclusion that his heat took place the day after the last transformation experiment. It’s at least something we should look into right?!” Hange stood up from the table and made strange hand gestures.

 

“Hange is right.” Erwin said.

 

“Not you too.” Levi shifted his position and planted his feet on the ground, leaning his body towards the table.

 

“What’s the harm in checking? You’ll be next to him the entire time.” Erwin set down the documents.

 

“He’s on suppressants. Even if we do this experiment how are we supposed to know if the transformation actually can cause a heat?” Levi stated.

 

“Then he’ll stop taking the suppressants, for now.”

 

“Are you out of your damn mind?!” Levi slammed his fist on the surface of the table and shot up from his chair.

 

“Levi, calm down.” Erwin raised his hands towards Levi to get him to sit back down.

 

“I wouldn’t suggest this if I knew it would be dangerous.” Hange explained. Levi stared angrily at Hange and then looked at Erwin.

 

“How soon will this experiment take place?” Levi slowly sank back into his chair, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

 

“Tomorrow.” Hange said. Levi gritted his teeth. “He should stop taking the suppressants today if this is going to work.”

 

“Fine. I’ll let him know. You better know what the hell you are doing.”

 

“Now that that’s settled why don’t we get back to the rest of our duties, hm?” Erwin stood up from his chair. Hange gathered up the papers and the three of them made their way out of the room.

 

\---

 

I sat outside underneath a tree watching everyone train. Some people were jogging, some people were sparring. I overestimated how well my body was actually feeling. After running a few feet my legs gave out and I had to rest. I kept my eye out for Levi, wondering what was being discussed at their meeting. I heard a voice call out to me, snapping me out of a daze.

 

“How are you feeling?” It was Petra. She held a canteen out to me. I took it from her and took a gulp of water.

 

“Not so good.” I replied, wiping away the water that ran down my chin. She sat down next to me. “I guess I was too eager to get back into the swing of things.”

 

“Nothing wrong with that.” She laughed. “I could only imagine what it was like to be cooped up in bed for almost two weeks.”

 

I felt my cheeks get warm, praying she wasn’t going to start asking me questions like the others had. I didn’t say anything to her and it remained quiet between us for a few moments. She must have been looking for the right thing to say.

 

“I’ve never seen the Captain act the way he has been. He was so worried about you while you were recovering. He would space out during meetings and then he would run off afterwards. Later while searching, we’d see him coming out of his bedroom with empty trays of food and pitchers of water. It’s almost relaxing to see him act this way. We all kind of thought that he’d never find his mate. You know how rare it is for mates to find each other in this world. You wouldn’t believe our joy when we found out it was you. You both deserve so much happiness in your life. Ah, sorry I seem to be rambling.” Petra gave me a soft smile. Her words struck deep within me. Until now I never really thought about what everyone was doing while Levi came to check on me, which he did quite frequently. I smiled back at Petra.

 

“It’s fine. Thanks for telling me that.” I said.

 

“Just thought it was something you should hear. Anyway let’s go get some lunch. I’ll help you up.” She jumped up to her feet and held out her hand. I reached out, grabbing her hand and she lifted me off the ground.

 

We made our way into the mess hall, grabbed some food and sat down to eat. It was surprisingly empty. I guess we were a bit earlier than most people. We sat and made small talk before I saw Levi make his way inside. He glanced over in our direction and we made eye contact as he walked by. The look in his eyes told me something was wrong. I pushed it into the back of my mind, hoping that I would get the chance to talk to him later in the night.

 

As the day went on people continued to ignore me. The only ones that didn’t were my friend and my new squad. Nobody besides Petra have even brought up the situation. They all gave me very friendly looks. During a sparring session Petra had pulled me aside to tell me that everyone felt the same as she did. It made me feel at ease. After dinner I headed straight up to Levi’s bedroom. Well I guess I should start calling it our bedroom. To my surprise he was already waiting for me, sitting at his desk staring at a stack of papers.

 

“I was wondering when you would show up.” He said shuffling through the stack. I came inside and closed the door behind me, making my way over to him. The day had been so exhausting and I could really use some affection right now. I had been so used to him always being there when I needed him to be this past week that not having him there was strange to me. As I walked up to him without even looking he stretched out his arm for me to glide right into, wrapping it around my waist as i got close enough to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he set down his papers and looked up at me.

 

“How did today go?” He asked. I rested my head on top of his.

 

“Well,” I began. “It went differently than I expected.”

 

“In a bad way or a good way?” Levi questioned.

 

“I’m not really sure. Walking down the halls this morning was interesting. The only friends that seemed to be weird towards me were Mikasa and of course Jean. I didn’t even consider that Mikasa would be an alpha. Anyway my friends asked me a bunch of questions about us, so that was a struggle to deal with. I ran into Petra and she was very supportive.” Levi rubbed my back.

 

“I’m glad.” I could feel him smiling, but his tone of voice seemed off.

 

“Is something wrong?” I asked, worried. I was still thinking about the meeting that took place earlier that day. Levi gently pushed me away, but not far. He held onto my wrists as I stood in front of him. Looking off to the side I saw his mouth open; no words came out though. His expression scared me.

 

“Hange has a new experiment for you tomorrow.” He finally said. “They want to know if your titan transformations have an effect on when you go into heat.”

 

“But I’m on suppressants. It wouldn’t work anyway, right?” I could feel my body tense up.

 

“Starting tonight you won’t be talking them.” My body went numb to his response. I thought I was going to collapse due to the shock. I placed a hand on his desk and felt the room spinning. He instantly shot up and held onto me.

 

“Eren.” His voice seemed to be far away. “I promise, it will be fine.”

 

“How do you know?” I replied. I could hear the panic in my voice. Breathing became hard. I started hyperventilating. I remembered what it felt like to go through heat the first time. Even though Levi made it all better, I couldn’t even imagine going through that again. Levi rubbed my back and pressed his forehead against mine.

 

“Shh,” He whispered. “It will be okay.”

 

I held onto him tightly. Taking deep breathes in and out I started to relax. Knowing that he was right there - it was comforting. Levi stood up and pulled my face close to his, kissing me softly. I let out a whine as he pulled away.

 

“I’m scared.” I confessed, letting tears fall down my face. He wiped them away with his thumbs as he cupped my face with both hands.

 

“Hange said they wouldn’t suggest this if it was dangerous. If you start to go into heat your suppressants will be right next to you to stop it. I will make sure you get them into your system.”

 

“You promise?” I choked on my tears.

 

“Promise.” He replied kissing my cheek. I nodded as he stood there, holding me tightly.

 

\---

 

I could barely sleep at all that night. I could see my suppressants sitting on Levi’s desk, practically mocking me. The sun seemed to come up as I felt my eyes finally get heavy enough to even want to sleep. Levi moved sluggishly as I pretended to be asleep, not wanting to worry him. He stroked my cheek and kissed my forehead before getting off and making his way to the bathroom. Sitting up in bed I took a deep breath before swinging my legs over the edge of the mattress and standing up, following Levi towards the bathroom. I heard the sound of the shower running and slowly opening the door. Levi was holding his hand under the water when he turned around to see me enter.

 

“Did I wake you?” He asked. I shook my head.

 

“I was already up.” I replied.

 

“Well since you’re up, care to join me?” They way he said it sounded awfully suggestive. I let a smile creep on my face. I nodded and began to strip myself of my clothing. Levi removed his boxers before ducking quickly into the shower. Pulling the curtain aside, I followed after him and saw that his voice was suggestive for a reason. The sight of him drenched in water and dick at full mast made my own twitch with excitement. I watched as he looked me up and down, eyes filled with desire.

 

He reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me into him so our skin made contact. His hands grabbed onto my sides and slowly made their way down to my ass. I grabbed onto his shoulders as he gently pushed me against the wall and began to kiss my neck, stopping here and there to bite down gently, but enough to stir me up even more. This was the first time since my heat that we’ve ever been this intimate together and I was enjoying every minute of it.

 

One of his hands sneaked around the front and grabbed onto my dick. I gasped at the touch and dug my nails into his skin. This feeling was a lot different than when I was in heat. He gave a few gentle strokes before picking up speed. I hid my face in the crook of his neck and breathed roughly against his skin as I felt him grind against my thigh. It only took a minute before I choked out a cry as I released onto the both of us. Good thing we were in the shower. My body shook as I came down from my high. Levi brought my face up to his and gently kiss me.

 

“Enjoy yourself?” He grinned. I playfully smacked him on the arm.

 

“Shut up.” I laughed. He gave me another kiss. With one of my hands I reached down and grabbed onto his dick. He flinched. “Your turn.”

 

I managed to switch our positions so he was pressed against the wall. If it wasn’t for the shower water hitting us my hands would be sweating right now. This was my first time trying to pleasure anyone so I could feel my nerves getting to me. I tried to keep a cool head and just thought about everything he had done to make me feel good. Then I came up with an idea; I kissed his neck and slowly slide to my knees, keeping the kissing coming all the way down. When he realized what I was doing he grabbed onto my shoulders.

 

“Eren, you don’t have to do that.” The way his voice sounded said otherwise. I placed a hand at the base of his dick and slowly brought my mouth towards him, glancing up at him to see his reaction. His eyes were watching me carefully. I stuck out my tongue and slide it over the tip. His hands moved up from my shoulders to tangle in my wet hair. I swirled my tongue swiftly around the tip of his cock before sucking my lips over and sliding it deeper into my mouth. One of his hands shot up to clamp over his mouth. Who knew Levi would be this sensitive.

 

Feeling adventurous, I moved one hand in between his thighs and slowly crept it closer to his ass, tracing over his balls and stopping just before reaching his entrance. Continuing to suck him off I opened my eyes to glance up at him. I moved my finger to it’s destination and gently nudged the area. Levi must have felt me staring that he shook his head in response to my actions. Blindly I reached my hand out to grab a bottle from the bottom of the shower. I remember Levi once mentioning this soap made good lube, he probably told me that anticipating this moment. I opened the bottle, moved my hand as best I could to get some on my fingers, and coated them thoroughly.

 

Cautiously I pressed my finger in deeper and deeper until it was all the way in. Levi had lifted one of his legs over one of my shoulders so I could reach that desired spot inside of him. I slowly moved my finger out, and then pushed it back in, Levi let out a heavy breath each time. After a few more movements, I added a second finger, then eagerly added a third. Levi hissed under his breath, but I was too caught up in the moment to notice. I continued to suck on him as I fucked him with my fingers and Levi reached a point where he couldn’t hold back his voice anymore.

 

“F-fuck.” His voice was music to my ears. “ _E-Eren_.”

 

I sped up my movements and I must have hit that spot just right enough that his body shook as he was relieved. His insides tighten around my fingers as he released himself inside my mouth. I pushed my fingers in as far as they would go and slipped his dick out of my mouth, letting his cum drip out of the corners. After his body calmed down I slipped my finger out of him, he seemed to have gone numb as he slide down the shower. We both sat their for a moment to catching our breaths.

 

“Enjoy yourself?” I smiled at him. He lifted up his head to look at me. When we made eye contact he covered my face with his hand and pushed it away.

 

“You’re ten years too early to ask me that question.” He sounded wrecked.

 

“I didn’t know you were so sensitive.” I swatted his hand away from my face.

 

“Shut the fuck up.” He replied with an embarrassed laugh. I smiled at him as I helped him stand. “Let’s hurry up and finish showering.”

 

“Hey, I wasn’t the one who initiated sexy shower time.”

 

“Well you sure as hell finished it.”

 

“So you did enjoy yourself!” Levi shoved me out of the shower.

 

“You can come back in when you stop being a little shit.” He yelled over the sound of the water.

 

“But Levi, it’s cold out here!” My body shivered. Levi stuck a hand out from behind the curtain. I reached out and grabbed it, he pulled me back in and quickly kissed me.

  
“Alright seriously let’s hurry the hell up. We got shit to do today.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You should still be careful. Just because you feel fine now doesn’t mean something won’t happen later.” His voice was stern, his words hitting me hard. I tried not to let the panic set in. I felt fine. So nothing would happen, right? I was certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out. I was stuck for a moment on how to write this out. (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

****

Everything was hazy. I could hear voices calling out to me. Where were they coming from? My eyes focused on the ground. Small bodies stood beneath me. I reached out and then, everything went black. My body was released from my titan form, steam surrounding everything. Someone was pulling me free. There were voices again. Slowly, I opened my eyes. Levi was holding onto me. I reached out and grabbed onto him.

 

“Can you hear me?” He asked me. I slowly shook my head. “How do you feel?”

 

“F-fine.” I replied. 

 

“Eren! Eren!” Hange came running over. “How do you feel?! How is your body?! Did it trigger your heat?!”

 

“Stop asking him a million fucking questions. Let him breath for a second, shitty glasses.” Annoyance was prominent in Levi’s voice. 

 

I was given enough space to breath. After a few moments I was feeling like myself again. Levi helped me stand up and we followed Hange back into the castle. They did a quick check up to see if there were any notable changes.

 

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” Hange said as they wrote down notes on a piece of paper. 

 

“What did you expect? I told you it wouldn’t have an affect.” Levi rubbed my shoulders.

 

“We still can’t be positive about that! The first time it was the day after Eren’s transformation. There is still time, but if the heat was going to be coming there should still be sign’s almost immediately.” Hange threw their hands into their hair. “Agh! The anticipation is killing me!”

 

“So what should I do?” I asked nervously. 

 

“We’ll keep an eye on you for the rest of the day. Tomorrow we’ll stay confined in the bedroom, just incase something happens.” I looked up at Levi.

 

“We?”

 

“I need to make sure you get your medicine if it triggers.” I felt him squeeze my shoulders. 

 

“Speaking of medicine!” Opening a drawer in their desk, Hange pulled out a bottle. “ This is a faster acting suppressant. It should work almost instantly to calm you down from a heat. After you take this then you can take your regular dose.”

 

“Okay.” I said, taking the bottle from them. 

 

“Let’s go, Eren.” Levi said. I got up from my chair and we exited the room.

\---

 

We walked down the hallway in silence. Looking at Levi, I could tell something was on his mind. I decided not to interrupt his deep thinking. It was just past noon so there was still a whole day ahead of us. We made it about halfway down the hall before Levi said anything.

 

“I have some things I need to attend to. Will you be alright by yourself?” He asked. I nodded.

 

“My transformation wasn’t too draining.” I replied. “I wasn’t planning on doing any training, just visit with my friends.”

 

“Alright.” Our lips met with a quick kiss. “I’ll see you tonight.”

 

We went our separate ways. Making my way outside, I tried to figure out where everyone could be. I decided to head towards the stables in my search. The higher ups loved to make the new recruits clean up horse shit. I saw a few people walking around but nobody caught my eye. I walked along the building and when I rounded a corner, I collided with someone.

 

“Ah, sorry I wasn’t paying atten-” I looked up to see who it was.

 

“Shit.” It was Jean. At first he stared at me. Not sure what to do. I stared back at him also not quite sure how to handle this situation. He didn’t seem to be trying to run from me, so I guessed Levi’s mark must have been wearing off a little. He scratched the back of his head, looking like he was trying to find the right thing so say. 

 

“So, I, um,” He blurted out. “I just-”

 

“You have something to say or what, horseface?” I put my hands on my hips. He barely said two words and I was already irritated. 

 

“Christ, I was going to apologize, but now I’m not sure you deserve it!” He raised his voice at me.

 

“Huh?! Apologize for what?!” I yelled at him. His face instantly went red.

 

“For, uh, you know.” His voice trailed off. 

 

“No, I don’t.” 

 

“For, well, for that time. During your, um, heat.” He looked down at the ground. Oh, that’s what he meant. This just became an extremely uncomfortable situation.

 

“Look, Jean, I-”

 

“I just, I found out that I’m an alpha. After I walked in on you and the Captain my body became strange. It moved on it’s own at that time. It freaked me out. I just don’t know what to think of all this.” Jean interrupted me. It seemed like he’s been thinking about a lot these past two weeks. 

 

“Look, you don’t have to explain yourself.” I tried to shake off what he just said. 

 

“I’m jealous.”

 

“Of what?” I asked.

 

“Of you and the Captain. You realize how rare it is for people to find their mates? It just doesn’t happen.” Why did he have to pour his heart out to me? At this current moment.

 

“I’m sure you’ll find your mate someday.” I tried to reassure him, even though I knew I was probably lying. 

 

“I don’t need your pity.” Jean turned around and began to storm off.

 

“What the hell.” I whispered to myself. I had no intention of stopping him. Almost out of nowhere Armin and Mikasa appeared.

 

“Eren!” They walked over to me.

 

“Where is Jean going?” Armin asked.

 

“Hell if I know. He just came over here, yelled at me, then stormed off.” Okay maybe I exaggerated a little bit, but he really got on my nerves. “Hey, did you guys know that he is an alpha?”

 

“What?! He is?” Armin’s eyes shot open. At that moment I remember that Armin was an omega and prayed to every god that Jean didn’t end up being his mate.

 

“That’s surprising. I knew that someone else out of the ten of us was.” Mikasa spoke. 

 

“Wait, Mikasa, you can stand next to me!” I felt relief rush over me. 

 

“The mark is still on you, but it’s not as strong. I can tolerate it.” She said. Feeling emotional, I pulled both Armin and Mikasa in for a group hug. The three of us stood there for a moment and took in each other’s warmth. 

 

“I’ve missed you both.” My voice almost cracked. Dammit, I wasn’t going to cry. When we pulled away, I saw Armin and Mikasa both whip tears away from their faces as they nodded their heads in agreement. 

 

The three of us found a big tree to sit under. We sat their for hours, reminiscing about our trainee days and when we used to get into trouble as kids. Time seemed to go by in the blink of an eye. Before we knew it we were sitting in the dining hall, eating dinner with the rest of our friends, laughing and joking around. I felt Levi’s gaze watch me the entire time. I couldn’t help but feel guilty for not acknowledging him. After our nightly duties I made my way up to Levi and my bedroom. As I opened the door the first thing I saw was Levi, sitting at his desk as usual, with a mountain of papers to look over. 

 

“What’s all that?” I asked as I closed the door behind me, walking over towards him and wrapping my arounds around his shoulders. 

 

“Battle formations we’ll be going over to prepare for our mission outside the walls.” He took a sip of tea from his mug. The smell was pleasing to my nose. “Go hop in the bath. I’ll be up for a while longer so you shouldn’t wait up for me.”

 

“I don’t mind waiting.” I said, letting my hands slide down his chest. I could tell he was smirking. 

 

“I’m serious. Stop messing around, you smell like shit.”

 

“Haha, very funny.” I pulled away from him. He turned to look at me and he was indeed smirking. I shoved his shoulder playfully before walking towards the bathroom. 

 

\---

 

Levi was up before me, as usual. When I woke up he was getting dressed. I slowly sat up and yawned while stretching out my arms. 

 

“How are you feeling?” He asked while slipping on his boots.

 

“Normal.” I replied. A wave of relief crashing over me as I was half expecting to actually go into heat today. He smiled.

 

“That’s good. You should still be careful. Just because you feel fine now doesn’t mean something won’t happen later.” His voice was stern, his words hitting me hard. I tried not to let the panic set in. I felt fine. So nothing would happen, right? I was certain. 

 

“I’ll be careful.” I slide my feet off the bed. Levi walked over towards me and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. 

 

“I have a busy schedule today so I won’t be around to make sure you’re okay. If you feel off even in the slightest come straight back to the room, alright? I told Petra to keep an eye on you today in my stead.”

 

“I’ll be fine. I promise.” I knew he wouldn’t believe me no matter what I said, but I couldn’t blame him for being worried. 

 

Levi left the room and I followed shortly after. When breakfast was over I met up with Petra and the others to go over battle formations. A map was spread out across the grass and Eld was talking over the different positions. I found it difficult to understand so he had to explain it a few times. 

 

“Ha! He can’t even understand simple formations.” Oluo mocked me. 

 

“Oh, really? I remember you having a tough time understanding them too, Oluo.” Petra gave him an unimpressed look. Oluo bit his tongue before he could respond.

 

“Can we get back to focusing on this? Eren, did you get it this time?” Eld asked me.

 

“I think so. I’m sorry you had to explain it so much.” I scratched the back of my head.

 

“It’s no trouble. You’ll be with us the entire time so just follow our lead and you’ll be fine.” He reassured me. I nodded. 

 

“Let’s get on some horses to practice.” Gunther spoke. Everyone stood up and began to walk towards the stables. As I went to get up something felt off. I instantly fell over onto my hands and knees. Petra turned around to see if I was following a saw me, instantly running to my side.

 

“Eren!” She shouted. “Are you okay?”

 

I felt my body begin to heat up. This seriously couldn’t be happening right now. This must be a joke. My arms began to shake as I felt it harder to keep myself upright. My breathing became hitched and her voice seemed distant.

 

“We need to get him inside now!” I heard her shout. “Oluo, go find Captain Levi! Quickly”

 

My vision was blurred. I saw Gunther and Eld approach me. Gunther made sure my cloak was wrapped up tightly around me. Eld picked me up and hid me underneath his own cloak. I assumed they were trying to prevent my pheromones from gathering too much attention. They moved quickly. I heard many voices as we made our way into the castle. One stood out in particular.

 

“Oh wow! His pheromones are strong!” It was Hange.

 

“I can’t find Captain Levi.” That one was Oluo.

 

“Shit, What do we do?” Gunther said.

 

“Take him upstairs. I know where Levi is.” Hange said. “Stand outside the door till Levi gets there!”

 

A couple moments later I was being placed on a bed. It smelled like Levi. I clenched onto the sheets as I watched Petra take off my boots and straps. Everyone else must have been in the hallway. 

 

‘P-petra.” I choked out. She looked at me and smiled.

 

“The Captain will be here soon, Eren. It’s going to be okay.” Her voice was calming. She held onto my hand. Soon the door swung open and Levi made his way into the room. Petra instantly shot up and turned around.

 

“Captai-” 

 

“Get out.” Levi interrupted her. She didn’t hesitate for a moment as she quickly exited the room. Levi stood still, not even making an attempt to come close to me. My vision was still hazy, but I could make out the bottles of medication sitting at his desk. I reached my hand out. 

 

“B-bottles.” I managed to get out. “L-levi...the medicine…”

 

Still no movement from him. What was he doing? I wasn’t sure how much longer I could stand being in this state. It was almost more painful than the first time. If he wasn’t going to do anything, I’d do it myself. I gathered up what little bit of strength I had left and managed to roll off the bed, hitting the floor with a loud thud. It shot Levi out of his daze and he came rushing over to me. He held me in his arms and our eyes finally made contact. That’s when I realized why he was just standing there. His face was flushed red, his breath hot, just like last time. He was sweating, eyes glazed over. Something felt different than it did before. Something was wrong.

 

“L-le-!” My words were cut off by his mouth, pressing firmly onto mine. I grabbed onto his arms, his tongue pushing it’s way past my lips. His hands quickly made their way down my body and practically ripped my pants and underwear off. I pulled my mouth away from his as I felt a hardness press against me. 

 

“W-wait!” I protested, but it was too late. He pushed into me right there on the floor. My body flew back as moaned loudly. He pushed against my thighs, gripping them tightly. I called out his name, but he couldn’t hear me. Tears stung my eyes as I laid there helplessly. My mind was racing. I couldn’t understand what was happening. He said he was going to take care of me. So why was he doing this? Where my pheromones too strong for him to handle? He continued the trust into me, grunting with each push. He called out my name and it was bittersweet. 

 

Suddenly the door swung open. Someone was grabbing Levi from behind and pulling him off of me. It was Hange. They quickly pulled out a small syringe and stabbed Levi in the neck with it, making his body go limp almost instantly. 

 

“Moblit, grab the bottles on the desk! Hurry!” They shouted. ‘Give them to Eren. The small bottle first.” Moblit kneeled down next to me. He opened up the small bottle and quickly put it up to my mouth. I down the liquid in one gulp and he put the second bottle to my lips. After I finished drinking it he helped me onto the bed. My body temperature began to cool down. Hange leaned Levi up against the wall near the door and checked his pulse after pulling his pants back up. 

 

“He’s stable.” They said. They stood up and made their way over to me. “Are you ok?”

 

“I-I think so.” I answered. 

 

“That’s good. I’ll check your vitals quickly and let you get some rest.” Moblit handed Hange a bag and they pulled out a stethoscope. Moblit helped me sit up as Hange checked my breathing.

 

“Did you know-”

 

“That Levi wouldn’t be able to control himself?” Hange finished my sentence. 

 

“Yeah…”

 

“He told me he wouldn’t be able to. It’s been eating away at him since we talked about this experiment, but he wanted to try. He didn’t want to break the promise he made to you.” My heart sank, tears clouding my vision. “He told me to wait by the door so that if he lost control we could stop him before anything happened. Sorry we were a little late.” Tears rolled down my face. Moblit rubbed my back in an attempt to comfort me. “We’ll take Levi to another room. He probably won’t be too happy with himself when he wakes up. We’ll keep someone stationed outside your room if you need anything.”

  
“Thank you.” I said quietly, sinking down onto the bed as I watched Moblit and Hange pick up Levi and make their way out of the bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I think I ended it at a good spot. Thinking about making the next chapter in Levi's perspective!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @Momomisfortune (jaegereren.com) and on twitter also @Momomisfortune!


End file.
